A connection of sectional bars on a support system for a sanitary apparatus similar to the present invention has become known from German Patent No. DE-A-34,10,499. The sectional bars are bars slotted at one end and are connected by brackets which are clamped with screws extending into the slots.
A connection on a support system for a sanitary apparatus, which has a connection part consisting of two plate-shaped parts and extends into a U-shaped profiled rails at two ends, has been known from DE-A-35,28,334. Similar connections and support systems have been known from Registered German Utility Patents Nos. DE-GMS-76,02,215, 76,26,246, and 80,00,819.
Numerous connections for support systems for installing sanitary apparatus are known. They all share the common feature of enabling simple and yet stable installation even of relatively heavy sanitary apparatus and of the pipelines and the like which are needed for them. Such support systems have the shortcoming that they must be exactly adapted, usually individually, to the actual installation location. Simple and clear inventory management as well as low-cost construction and installation is not possible.